


Unhappenings #P

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's summer and they're out of money.





	Unhappenings #P

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> June 28, 2011.

"It's hot," Al mumbled as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the far side of the carrot patch they were currently weeding.

"That's because it's summer and we're out of money and forced to perform manual labor to earn enough for train tickets home," Ed grumbled as he continued to root around for weeds. He finally had a decent idea which ones were weeds and which were carrots, which put him a little closer to an array that might turn the weeds into carrots or perhaps into something tastier.

"I didn't get hot before," Al commented. "I mean, I did but I didn't... really feel it. The armor got hot."

"Yeah, I know," Ed said with a frown. "I think I burned my hand on you once."

"Well, what about the automail-"

"That's why it's covered," Ed said quickly. "So while you stand over there in your underwear..."

Al sighed and knelt down to get back to work.

A few minutes passed in silence and Al found himself so caught up in determining if his prey was a weed or carrot that he didn't notice Ed sneaking up on him. A hand - flesh and just a bit cooler than his back - startled him.

"Your skin's almost as warm as metal," Ed commented. "We should take a break and get a drink. You're sweating."

"I know," Al replied with a cheerful smile. "Isn't it neat? And do you know if this is a carrot?" He pointed.

"Carrot," Ed said before offering Al a hand up. "C'mon. I know you're better about remembering to eat, but drinking enough water..."

"You sound like Winry," Al noted as he glanced down at his mostly-exposed body. "I'm taking care of myself."

"Head over to the house," Ed instructed. "Go sit down and marvel over your bellybutton again or something. Get some water."

"Ed..."

As soon as Al had his back turned, Ed clapped his hands together and dropped to his knees. When his hands hit the ground, everything hidden beneath the dirt rearranged itself into carrots and everything in the pile of weeds became somewhat carrot-like. They'd just have to come back with a basket or...

A moment later, Al's shirt had become a sack and Ed hurried off after his brother. The sooner they were out of town, the better. Except, of course, the old farmer that was going to pay them didn't seem to be back from an errand.

Al had his head under the farm's pump when Ed arrived, cold water pouring through his hair and dripping off his chin and nose. It looked rather tempting. Al looked rather tempting. And their work was done - so there wasn't any harm in a little slacking.

Or whatever they ended up doing.


End file.
